


Terrian Princess

by NoRezNoHealzJUSTGUN (StolenVampires)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Spirits, Dark fic, F/M, Forced Isolation, Galra Invasion AU, Honor Killings, Hunger Games: Concubine Edition, Implied Eugenics, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Outright rape, Reader-Insert, Survival Horror, Twisted Lotor, broken minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/NoRezNoHealzJUSTGUN
Summary: (Please note the tags)Taken as a war prize, you fight to survive long enough to a purpose you cannot yet know. By the end, you remain and in doing so, become exactly what he wanted all along.





	Terrian Princess

In retrospect, they did come in peace, sort of.  
Their ships had descended, only opening fire when fired upon, they had only been hostile when faced with hostility. Earth, scattered with so many different nations, languages, various degrees of technology had fallen easily to the Galra empire. A few short weeks, and the first world nations had been forced to accept the terms of surrender. Submit, serve, or die. Fear controlled the masses, people panicked, and in the end, it was like a glimpse into the end times. Humanity fought itself, and in the end of the ‘war’, the Galra empire had a colony on earth, and it’s leader had first choice of what to take.

His request for companions was nothing new of a conqueror. You were granted the spoils of war. It had only been by luck that he’d selected you on a whim, eyes meeting behind a wire fence as you had been walking towards a shelter, to be given your rations before you’d flee from the violence around you, the call to kill women as to prevent them from falling into the demon prince’s claws.

You didn’t like to think of the other women who’d been in the compound and shelter, unable to flee, locked into a literal cage with men, afraid and determine to deny their new emperor. From what little you heard, it wasn’t an outlier. Honor killings were the mark of a tribal society _he’d_ said once, when speaking to you and the other women. In total, he’d taken 500 of you. 500 women, all of various nationalities, ages, all varying forms of beautiful. Some like yourself he’d hand selected on a whim, others had been gifted. A few even ‘groomed’ for his pleasure. You 500 were his first tribute from earth.  
He never touched any of them.  
He touched you once, but not in the beginning. In the beginning it was much worse. 

His ship was like a dormitory in a way. Everyone had their own rooms, their own little comforts from home. There was even various gardens and halls for hobbies of all sorts. If none of you knew better, it was like a strange outer space cruise, free of men save guards and drones that would dispel any fights that broke out. And break out they did. Women who hated others for small petty things were hurt, afraid, and they lashed out. Killed in some cases. It was a Paradise Lost, but twisted because unlike the privileged boys of society in the wilds, you were grown women with all the comforts you could ever want- only you all were trapped, isolated and never to see your homes or loved once again.

Soon 500 became 400 by the 6 month mark.  
400 became 300 by the first year’s end. So many women going insane, ignored by the prince, yourself included back then, but the isolation and fear drove so many to slowly lose their sense of self. It drove many to depression, and while they had been forced medication, it was often too much.  
The other women mourned them because they understood, but not all of them were so far gone. They refused to give up, to lose hope that one day, they might go home. Other more cynical. There was no escape. You and every other woman on that ship was destined to live and die there. The prince who only appeared once every few weeks to simple look upon you all like a gardener might look at a flower.  
Admiring, offering sustenance, and only removing that which might be of harm.  
The women he took were always the unhealthy ones, the violent ones, and they never came back. 

A year passed by again, and you remain steadfast. The gardens need tending, there are ample DIY projects, and book to read. You have good meals and exercise regularly. Many of the women have begun to find partners. They were found usually, and tended to be removed on the Princes next ‘visit’. Sometimes a woman would ask, what purpose did they serve, to live out their days in near isolation, unable to be human, to want love and companionship and have been told they were to be a prince’s concubine only for him to gaze upon them all with contempt and disgust.

_“I would never take a common woman to my bed, much less one so weak as to not handle a bit of neglect.” ___

____

His visits became less frequent.  
The guards got more liberal.  
You began to hear screams in the dark corners of the ship, and soon no one traveled alone anymore. No one slept alone anymore. You were 200 some strong. You were 200 some who would not die.

Another year passed. Women began to ask to leave, to go anywhere but remain on the ship. They wrote letters to him, begging. Sometimes they simply vanished. Other times they were found dead under one mysterious circumstance or another. Day by day, spirits were breaking. Day by day, you marched on, determined to survive, to not give up. Not yet. 

Less than 100 remained by the fifth year.  
He came that day looked pleased as he walked past you and the other women. Saying how he was glad so many had survived. He was feeling generous, you would be able to visit earth soon. A reward for good behavior.

The trip lasted three days, each one of you collared and numbered and sent ‘home’.  
You were one of the lucky ones. You were smart and didn’t contact your family, knowing that until you had no chains, that a false hope would only hurt them. That maybe, they would kill you for being healthy. For being a ‘Prince’s Whore’. By the end of the third day, as the small drone craft picked you up and you walked back to the carrier that would take you to your gilded cage you wept.  
Rain fell on your skin and of all things, you wept, because for years it was not simply your family, your firends, your life that you missed.  
You missed the sunlight. The rain. The sound of nature and the smell of fresh air. The things that only earth could give you. You wept as you walked to your cage.  
You wept when you were told only 28 of you had survived the 3 days.

The ship was too large now. The rooms vast and empty and hollow. Fear ruled you all, and so you slept huddled in the main hall, knowing that certain guards could come in and steal you away if one of you strayed. You knew everyone’s name, you knew bits each other's languages, sharing stories and cultures like old friends. Years had past and strangers you all once were now were the only family and friends you could lay claim to. So when he arrived and said you were to fight each other to the death, you all screamed and begged and cried for mercy. It was cruelty enough to suffer in his gilded cage, his galran guard dogs salivating to take them and violate them, but to kill each other, to force them to do so?

No one had told him of the violations. For all those years, he’d not known.  
After that day, there were only drones.  
After that day, you each were interviewed by a doctor.  
After that day, all but 7 of you were told you’d be leaving the ship.

By the end of the sixth year, only 4 remained. One had died of a broken spirit, wasting into nothing. Two had taken their own lives.

You remained, and you knew a part of you had broken so long ago.

The seventh year’s end marked the end of it all.  
You and another remained. The other two had become lovers and vanished one night. You had only one living being to share the entire ship with. Her name was Stephanie, and once, she’d been a cadet at the Galaxy Garrison. She’d wanted to explore space. Now, all she wanted was freedom. From the ship, her fate, her life.

When he returned the end of that year, saying it was time to determine who would survive, he gave you both what you knew were galran blades.  
You both grabbed them and moved to kill one another. You had vowed this. To survive.

She managed to stab your side, you, her chest.  
She thanked you as she bled out beside you. She thanked you for killing her. She thanked you for giving her freedom.

You didn’t remember what followed, only that when you woke next you were healed, and on a new ship, filled with other women, all of different backgrounds, all of different races. This time however, they were not human but alien. 

This time, he visited you on the first night and kissed you before whispering in your ear with all the amusement only a monster might have.  
_“Now, you are truly worthy of being my concubine.”_  
He laughed as he took your body as his, as he thrust himself into your flesh and took everything that had once made you human and made you into something else. 

You were the Prince’s Concubine from Earth.  
You were part of a collection of what he considered the finest specimens of those he had conquered. 

You had survived seven years and as time would wear on the same pattern would inevitably play out on the ship of alien women as it had on the ship full or earthen women. You did not doubt it would.  
You had survived this game once before.

After he’d had his fill of you, you looked at your captor, your prince, the emperor, you jailer and you held his gaze, unwavering.  
“I survived this once before.” He smiled as he dressed and headed out the door.

“I’ll survive round two.”  
His smile was unlike anything else.  
_”Good luck then, my Terrian Princess.”_ His smile- it was like he was happy you had caught onto some elaborate secret joke that only he knew.  
**_“Good luck.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your hot ass I made ref to the OFC of my other lotor fic ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> Debating if I should make this twisted au a thing or one off let me know if you thirsty for this kind of noise.


End file.
